Found in translation
by KimCOS
Summary: Sirius is back from the dead. Nobody knows how and nobody knows why. But when a smart little witch tries to figure it out, she may discover more than she ever thought she would. Hermione X Sirius pairing. Set during Hermione's 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first fanfic I have written and as such I am pretty nervous about posting it, but having read them for years, I thought it was about time I had a go myself!**

 **This is a Hermione x Sirius pairing, which is a pairing I LOVE and have no idea why. Rated M for future chapters.**

 **I own the rights to nothing, they all belong to J. (unless I create any OCs).**

 **Please** ** _REVIEW_** **to let me know how I am doing because I am so nervous about this!**

Hermione awoke with a start, her heart beating fast and her bed drenched in sweat. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed as she looked over at the clock. 3:42am. This was the 3rd night in a row that this horrid dream had plagued her mind. The death of Sirius Black wad difficult for all to handle but despite it being 6 months later, Hermione couldn't move on. Even Harry had learnt to accept his godfather's death and had begun to court Ginny Weasley. Hermione was very happy for them, but couldn't help wonder how everyone could get on with their lives so easily.

Laying back down, Hermione tried to regain sleep, but it never came. She decided that she wouldn't be able to get back into a slumber until she had a long bath to clean away the still dripping sweat. Luckily, she had asked Harry for the Invisibility Cloak the previous night as she wanted to sneak into the library for some after-hours revision. Hermione draped the cloak over her small frame, grabbed some new pyjamas and began tip-toeing her way to the common room portrait. Once it had opened, she peered around looking for signs of life. Detecting none, she ran along the corridor and down various flights of stairs until she reached the prefect's bathroom, knowing it would be empty this late at night. Hermione used her wand to run a steaming bath in the majestically beautiful bathroom. She would never get bored of staring at the stained-glass windows. She undressed and placed her unused pyjamas next to the tub. Stepping into the hot water felt incredible on Hermione's smooth skin, as she let out a pleasurable groan.

"Shit, that's good" she groaned.

10 minutes later, she was refreshed and dressed, and started her journey back to the Gryffindor common room. Peering around a sleeping Hogwarts at night made Hermione truly appreciate her love for the old castle. Thinking back on the previous 5 years spent here, she realised that she wouldn't want to leave the world of magic despite the horrors she and the others had faced. The years may have been difficult (and sometimes absolutely terrifying) but the wizarding world was far kinder to her than the muggle world had ever been.

Lost in thought, Hermione didn't notice professors Dumbledore and Snape until last minute. Thankfully, she was concealed under Harry's cloak but stopped walking and held her breath as the two passed very closely by. They seemed to be in a very serious conversation, if their faces were any indication. As they came within earshot, Hermione heard a mention of Sirius Black and became very confused. Why would two professors be wandering the castle so late, talking in hushed tones about a man long since dead? Her curiosity got the better of her as she followed them to listen.

"This cannot be true headmaster. They all saw him fall through the veil, they saw Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse. I believe someone to be taking you for a fool."

"My dear boy, I assure you that I would not believe it myself had I not seen it with my own two eyes. But you can believe me when I say that this is the truth. He has returned. We know not how or why, but he _has_ returned." Replied Dumbledore in an excited manner

The newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher contemplated Dumbledore's words in silence for a moment.

"Will you tell Potter about Black's return?" he finally asked

Albus laughed in an amused manner. "I don't think it will be necessary Severus, I believe miss Granger will do that for us" he said as he turned to look in the spot where she was concealed, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione gasped, ashamed that she had been caught eavesdropping on the professor's conversation.

"I do apologise Professor; it was incredibly rude of me to listen in on your discussion and I know I shouldn't be out this late, it's just that once I had heard a mention of Sirius' name, my inquisitiveness got the better of me and…" Hermione rambled to the headmaster

"My dear girl please go get some sleep. And don't forget to tell Harry of this news in the morning" He smiled over at her.

Smiling back, she replied "Yes professor, thank you" and began to walk away before stopping and turning back to address the old wizard. "So Sirius is really back? He's alive, I mean? Properly fully alive?"

"That he is"

Hermione nodded and began to make her way back to the common room. Grinning to herself, a sense of relief and joy swept over her as she though "It's true. Sirius Black is alive."

 **This is a little opener to gauge whether or not people like it before I continue with the story, so please let me know what you think or if there is anything I should change! Thanks for reading** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rights do not belong to me, they belong to Ms. Rowling**

As much as she wanted to wake Harry to give him the news, she knew that it would be best for him to get as much sleep as possible. With that thought, she walked up to bed still grinning from ear to ear.

As Hermione lay down and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe how much the world had changed in the space of a few moments, she knew that although everything seemed the same, nothing would ever be the same again. And with that thought, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sat in the Great Hall stuffing their faces on the day's breakfast. Looking up, they both smiled at Hermione as she walked over and sat down beside Ginny.

"Mornin' Mione" Ron spluttered with a mouth full of pancakes.

Hermione giggled at the boy before replying "Good morning Ronald, although I do wish you wouldn't talk with your mouth full like that".

"Ah, leave him be, he's nothing doing any harm" laughed Harry from across the table.

Looking over at her black-haired friend, an instant sense of happiness came over Hermione. She was so excited to tell him about Sirius but knew that in the breakfast hall surrounded by students probably wasn't the best place to do it.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something so eat up quickly"

"What about?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Nothing I want to discuss here, but it's very important".

Harry looked at the girl worriedly. "You're scaring me a little, 'Mione. Is everything okay?"

A large grin came over Hermione's face as she replied "Yes Harry, everything's fine. Wonderful in fact. Just eat up and we can talk"

With that, the others became quiet and started to eat faster. For the rest of breakfast, Hermione could only think of the look that she was soon to see on Harry's face when he would find out his godfather was alive.

* * *

"WHAT?" yelled Ron

"Shhh, keep your voice down Ronald!" Whispered Hermione as she glanced around the empty Herbology Greenhouse. "I found out last night when I went to take a bath. I overheard professor Dumbledore telling Snape about it and they…well…Dumbledore notices much more than most people and he knew I was there. He asked me to tell you, Harry". Hermione's speech got weaker as she spoke. Looking at Harry's face, you wouldn't think she had given him great news.

"Harry mate, you 'kay?" asked Ron

Looking dazed, Harry replied "uh, yeah. I just…I don't…I mean, it's obviously brilliant but I…I don't understand how he….I just want to see him, _need_ to see him. He's alive? He's actually alive?"

Hermione nodded slowly as her eyes began to well up from happy tears.

Harry let out a sudden laugh and attacked Hermione in a hug. He laughed as he spun her around screaming "HE'S ALIVE".

Pushing him away, Hermione laughed as Ron patted Harry on the back.

"I'm proper made up for you mate. I reckon the world needs a Sirius Black"

"Yeah, I think you're right Ron. When do you think I can see him?" he asked of Hermione

"I'm not sure, I can't expect they'd make you wait too long. You should go and talk to professor Dumbledore once classes are finished for the day" Hermione replied

Smiling wider than Hermione had ever seen, Harry nodded and turned to walk to their first lesson. Watching him leave from behind, she smiled as she thought of meeting Sirius once again.

 **I decided to carry on with the story & just see how it goes! I hope you like the idea of the fanfic – let me know by ****_REVIEWING AND FAVOURTING_** **J**


End file.
